


The Last Meal

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, M/M, Purgatory, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny grow closer in Purgatory, while Dean searched for Castiel. And maybe during that time, Benny carved out a place in Dean's heart, despite his obsession to find his angel. It all culminates in a final moment when Dean asks the ultimate sacrifice of Benny in order to help him save his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyFunBallXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/gifts), [ashesinyourhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesinyourhair/gifts), [embracedthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedthedark/gifts).



Purgatory. Endless running. Fighting. Hiding. It was easier with Benny at his side, watching his back. Their days were filled with Dean hunting for his angel and standing back to back with Benny against the monsters who wanted to kill them both. They could have left long ago, Benny knew the way out, but they wouldn’t go until Dean found Castiel.

But day after day, when it was Benny that Dean was counting on to keep him alive, to get him and Cas out, the hunter couldn’t help but pay attention to the vampire. He’d proven himself, that he was really there to help, that he would help Dean find his angel, help Dean out of purgatory and keep him alive the whole time.

It was one night after Dean finished his usual prayers to Castiel that Benny sat down beside him, a hand on his back and said, “You’ll find him, brother... And we’re gonna get us out of here.” 

All Dean could do was swallow hard and nod to the words. But that hand on his back was so comforting in a world of such pain. He leaned into Benny’s shoulder, eyes closed and barely held back the tears that threatened to fall free. Benny was a good guy, a great guy, to stay by him through all this with so little in return from Dean. He wasn’t exactly sure when it happened that Dean started to need Benny. He wasn’t used to needing new people, that wasn’t a thing that happened, usually.

“Thanks, Benny...” Dean managed to say.

“Of course,” Benny said, sliding his hand around to hug Dean to his side. 

* * *

Weeks passed together and each night Benny and Dean got closer and closer. At first it was just those comforting touches from Benny. Then they began sleeping together, back to back, until one of them turned around and they’d spend the night spooning. It felt nice and they never spoke of it, this thing growing between them. It just was.

So neither man was truly surprised when one night Benny kissed Dean’s temple, then his cheek, then his lips. And neither man was surprised when Dean kissed back so willingly. Benny knew in his heart that Dean was always going to be searching for Castiel, that Cas would always come first. But in the meantime, they had each other and this kiss proved to Benny that he held a place in Dean’s heart. He’d earned it.

Dean trusted Benny. Which was a big deal, as half the monsters in purgatory wanted him dead because he sent them there. Dean had no love for monsters and either he cared for Benny in spite of it or just tried to ignore the fact that Benny was a vampire. 

The kissing became a regular thing each night before they slept. Touching became more regular during the day. And maybe Benny was imagining things, but he believed he saw a renewed vigor in Dean when he fought. It was more than just a panicked rush to find the angel; there was spirit in Dean’s eyes which grew fierce when he fought. He protected Benny from the other monsters as he would protect someone he cared for, not just a convenient sidekick. 

The night when kisses turned to something more is the night Benny truly proved he was someone to be trusted. Their hands were all over each other, their bodies pressed together. Fingers tugged at hair and clothes, finding purchase on each other’s bodies and wanting more. Though they didn’t dare take their clothes off, for the risk of being caught, it didn’t stop Benny from tugging open the fly of Dean’s jeans. He tugged Dean’s cock free from jeans and boxers, stroked him hard until Dean was writhing and grunting and begging for more. 

Benny lowered himself down to Dean’s crotch, palmed one side of his cock and kissed the other side. Dean’s hand worked its way into Benny’s hair, gripping and holding him there. The kisses turned to a long lick that kept Dean wanting more. When he took the man into his mouth and Dean moaned, Benny knew that the hunter trusted him. Trusted Benny: A Vampire, to have his mouth wrapped around a source of pounding blood, more sensitive than any other area on his body. He was sure that Dean’s trust was well-founded and sucked him well until Dean had to bite his lip to hold back the moans and avoid them getting caught by monsters.

The hunter was writhing on the ground, his hands clinging desperately hard to Benny’s hair and shirt. He thrust into Benny’s mouth like he couldn’t get enough of it and Benny made him come hard. One of Dean’s hands released Benny just to clamp over his mouth and hold back a loud moan. Benny laughed as he made his way back up Dean’s body, hands tucking the man back into his pants and zipping him up again. He straddled Dean’s hips and kissed him tenderly. Dean’s hands slid into Benny’s hair and he returned the kiss eagerly.

* * *

Several days passed after the first blowjob before anything sexual passed between them again. It was more due to the necessity of hiding and taking shifts staying awake to keep watch than due to anything awkward between them. There were moments between fights, after victories and close calls, when Dean would check on Benny, make sure he was okay, touch him a little longer than usual. They were closer now than they had been before. 

The next chance they had for a reprieve from fighting and running, Dean was on Benny before he could say two words. He straddled the vampire’s lap, held his face between his hands and kissed him hard. All Benny could do was hold him by the hips and kiss back, just as hard. He wanted Dean just as badly as Dean seemed to want him. Maybe he was a substitute for Castiel, maybe he was more. What mattered was that Dean wanted him and wanted him right now. So he gave in, because he wanted Dean just as bad. 

Dean ground himself down against Benny’s crotch, made the vampire groan, filled with a hunger he hadn’t felt since he first set foot in Purgatory. He slid his hands up Dean’s back and held the backs of his shoulders, fingers digging in. Benny broke the kiss and brought his mouth along Dean’s cheek, down to his jaw. Dean’s hands in his hair, urged his mouth down, down further to his neck. Benny complied, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the spot just beneath his ear, then down beneath his jaw to a sweet spot, where he could feel Dean’s pulse throbbing beneath his skin. 

The way Dean threw his head back, giving Benny all the access to his throat Benny wanted woke something in Benny he hadn’t felt in decades. He opened his mouth further, let his teeth graze against Dean’s skin. Dean groaned again, rocked his hips against Benny so hard that the vampire had to take a calming breath to keep from losing his control. He wanted Dean so badly, wanted to feel him, to fuck him, to taste him, taste his blood. 

Dean kept grinding on him, kept baring his neck to Benny, even when he felt the teeth. Surely he hadn’t forgotten what Benny was. Just because he didn’t hunger in Purgatory didn’t mean he didn’t still have instincts and teeth. Dean had seen him rip the throats out of so many monsters here, he couldn’t have forgotten it. If this was a test, Benny was determined to pass, but it didn’t seem like Dean was thinking that hard right now.

He kept his fangs hidden, continued to graze his teeth against Dean’s skin. The grazing turned to small bites and when Dean hissed and moaned a, “Yes...” Benny thought he might lose his own damn mind.

He stopped, breathed hard against Dean’s throat and managed a single word, “Dean...”

“Do it...” Came Dean’s reply, instant, breathless, eager, wanting. 

“Brother, you don’t know what you’re doin’ to me...” Benny closed his eyes.

“I know, Benny.” Dean rolled his hips again and Benny moaned, crossed his arms over Dean’s back and held him hard. He kept Dean pressed down against him, trapped him in his arms. It only made Dean moan louder, dropping his shoulder and tilting his head in the opposite direction. “Do it.”

Benny looked at Dean’s neck, swallowed, licked his lips and then bared his fangs. He didn’t go for it right away. Instead he took a breath, found a place of calm, and did it slow. He sank his teeth into Dean’s neck, and the sound Dean made was more intoxicating than the taste of his blood. But it was sweet and delicious. It was like water to a man dying of thirst. He drank deep at first and Dean moaned so low, his body going slack and willing in Benny’s arms. Dean was his, his to hold and fuck and drink. And Dean’s blood tasted better than any other’s he’d had. He was pure, good and while Dean wasn’t innocent, he was righteous. 

Benny made himself stop before he took too much. Though there was no hunger in Purgatory, pulling his mouth away from Dean was hard. He put away his fangs and licked at the wound and the bit of blood that trailed away. He kissed at Dean’s neck and Dean moaned softly. He was breathing hard and his eyes were filled with a somewhat dazed lust when he looked back to Benny. The dazed look transformed into clarity after a couple of blinks and then Dean was kissing his lips again, in a way that seemed thankful. 

* * *

Because of the very nature of Purgatory and its lack of hunger, the poison of the vampire’s bite never affected Dean. If he never drank a vampire’s blood, he remained human, but never hungered for the blood himself. It worked like a loophole and once they knew it was safe, Benny relaxed a little more each time Dean asked it of him. The truth was, he loved the taste of Dean’s blood, loved the way it brought them together just a little closer. It made him feel like Dean was his. To be buried deep in his body and have his teeth in Dean’s neck, drinking from him as came inside Dean made Benny feel like they were complete when they were together. 

When they finally found Castiel, Benny would have to admit to being jealous of him. And maybe he teased the angel a little more than he needed to. It irritated Dean and Benny knew it, but he couldn’t stop lashing out. This was the angel that Dean spent his days searching for, threatening monsters for answers, fighting to find even when he could have so easily left with Benny ages ago. Benny had been placating himself by saying they wouldn’t have the relationship they had now if Dean wasn’t so determined to find Castiel before making their exit. What they had would never have come to pass on Earth, Benny was sure of it.

But this was the end and it was going to be time to say goodbye soon. Sue Benny if he wasn’t going to be a little grumpy about it. They found the exit, Dean did the chant to secure Benny in his arm and Dean got out. When Benny later found out that Castiel didn’t make it out, he would truly and honestly feel bad for Dean. 

Despite losing Castiel, Dean still agreed it was better for them to go their separate ways, and Benny knew it was true. The last time he hugged Dean, he didn’t want to let go. He stole a final kiss, then that was it. 

Sure, they shared a few phone calls, crossed paths a couple times. But it was never the same. Dean kept him at arm’s length, either because he knew Sam wouldn’t approve of Dean having a vampire for a friend or because he couldn’t handle them being together anymore. Benny never did get his answer, but then, he never did ask. Instead, he took what little glimpses of Dean he could get, however brief or uncomfortable.

* * *

Dean eventually cut Benny off altogether, and Benny couldn’t really blame him. Things had gotten hairy with Martin and that definitely didn’t win him any favors with Dean’s brother Sam. So when he got the phone call from Dean asking for a favor, it didn’t matter what Dean asked for, as long as he could see the man again. Life on the surface hadn’t gone well. Taking out his old pack had been cathartic, but being on the run and trying to cope with the hunger he was so used to being without was making life a little too hard. Benny didn’t belong here anymore. It was time to find a way out and whatever dangerous thing Dean was about to ask him to do was going to be worth it, even if he didn’t come out alive.

“Look, I’m... I’m just happy as hell to hear from you,” He said.

And Dean had said, “Benny, I got to ask you a favor. It’s a big one.”

It didn’t matter. Whatever Dean would ask, he’d do. He’d show up with bells on. So when he showed up and Dean explained the situation about Sam being stuck in Purgatory, Benny almost laughed. It was too good, really. This was his out, his way out of the world he didn’t belong in anymore. Of course, he had to make it look good, look like he wasn’t eager to go. He knew Dean wouldn’t be able to handle that.

“Wow. When Dean Winchester asks for a favor, he's not screwing around.” Benny chuckled, pacing around the graffiti filled alleyway. 

“Benny, sending you back there is the last thing I ever wanted to do,” and bless his heart, Dean sounded like he might cry. He knew that man’s emotions after spending every day watching Dean get unraveled looking for Castiel. If there was one thing he knew, Dean would do anything it took to get someone back. Maybe that included him.

After a little back and forth, Dean said in the weakest voice Benny had ever heard, “Yeah, you’re right -- It’s too much. It’s not like I’ve exactly been there for you lately.”

That about broke Benny’s heart, he had to turn a smile on the other man’s face. “What? Oh, come on, Dean. You know I love a challenge.” 

It lit up Dean’s eyes. “You’re serious?”

“Hey, he’s your brother. I say let’s do this.” 

“I owe you,” Dean said, voice gruff with emotion.

“Oh, you don’t owe me nothing. Truth is...” Benny looked away, not wanting to admit it. “I could use a break from all this.”

“It’s really been that tough?” The regret was apparent in Dean.

They went back and forth, Benny trying to explain how he didn’t feel like he belonged and Dean trying to say they’d make it work. The truth was, they couldn’t, but Benny wasn’t going to crush Dean’s hopes that he might come back. He knew right now that once he went back to Purgatory, he was going to stay there. Because at least there, he wouldn’t hunger, not for blood and not for Dean. Hopefully.

“You sure about this?” Dean asked, brows raised, giving him one last chance to turn him down.

“Not my first rodeo, man,” Benny laughed. Dean shook his hand and Benny pulled him in for a hug. They held each other for a long time, just not wanting to let go. It felt good to have Dean in his arms once more. They pulled back just a little and Benny didn’t miss the opportunity to kiss Dean once more. When Dean kissed back, he knew it wasn’t going to end there. It couldn’t.

Soon they were up against the side of the Impala. He had Dean pinned there, his leg hiked up. They were kissing, holding each other, rutting up against each other. He got Dean undressed and was taking him one last time. Dean was his once more, if only for today. Benny kissed him, kissed his lips and his cheeks, kissed his jaw and his neck, just like the first time. Just like every time after that. Just like all the times he longed for it up on Earth. 

And when he touched teeth to Dean’s neck, when he kissed at the vein coursing blood just beneath the skin, Benny nearly growled. Dean’s hand clenched in his hair and he panted and moaned quietly. “Benny...”

“Not here, Dean...” He kissed at Dean’s neck. “It’s not safe here.”

Dean met Benny’s eyes, looking almost desperate. “You can’t turn me, Benny...”

“Dean...” No matter how much Benny wanted to drink Dean’s blood one last time, he couldn’t do this to him. “The hunger.”

“Will be gone, the moment you are...” Dean held his gaze for half a second before kissing him, but long enough for Benny to see the tears that nearly fell. 

Dean urged Benny’s kisses down to his neck once more, baring it to him, and Benny gave in this time. He brought out his fangs, bit down and drank Dean once more. The blood tasted more amazing than the first time, because he had been feeding on warm blood from IV bags for so long he’d forgotten the rich taste of a living man’s blood. And the taste of the righteous man’s blood was the sweetest of all. Dean sucked in a breath, at first in pain, then let it out in a low moan. His hands fisted in Benny’s hair and pressed against his back, willing him to stay close, to drink deep. Benny held Dean close, kept him pressed to the side of the Impala, trapped. 

Between biting and drinking, he thrust into Dean, reveled in the noises Dean made, mouth pressed to Benny’s ear, the feel of his hands, the last time he’d have Dean all to himself. And this time they were actually safe, no monsters lurking around shady corners to attack them. After this, Benny could quite literally die happy. And he would.

Dean finally did cry when he came and Benny struggled to keep his own tears at bay at the sight. He kissed Dean’s cheeks, kissed away the tears and kissed his lips. They pressed their foreheads together and came down from the high of orgasm together. They hugged and Dean pressed his face against Benny’s neck. He struggled out a choked, “I’m sorry.”

Benny rubbed his back and smiled. “Ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry about, brother.”

Dean pulled back and held Benny’s face between his hands, kissing him one more time. He spoke against Benny’s lips after the kiss, “Thank you.”

After having ample time to recover and clean themselves up, Dean finally had to retrieve the machete from the Impala. They stood apart, clothes straightened and Benny knew Dean must now be feeling the pull of hunger, the need for blood. He didn’t show it at all. He stood tall and took a deep breath. Benny watched him, saw the hesitation in Dean’s eyes. So he goaded him on.

“Well! Come on! You a wimp?” Benny’s lips trembled even as he said it. So did Dean’s.

With his jaw clenched, Dean stepped forward, raised the machete and slashed it with the precision of a veteran hunter. Benny’s eyes held Dean’s gaze until the last moment, when he saw nothing. The next thing he knew, he was in Purgatory. 

“The end. Goodbye, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I wanted to write something happy, but certain people wanted me to make this really sad. I am not to blame if you cried. You can shout at happyfunballxd, ennead13x, ashesinyourhair, marksheppardseyebrows and messestogether, tyvm.


End file.
